


Yhden koko elämän tämän toivon kestävän

by Wisely_Silent



Category: Salatut elämät
Genre: Blood and Injury, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Swearing
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisely_Silent/pseuds/Wisely_Silent
Summary: 16-vuotias Elias saa tarpeekseen kurjasta elämästään Belgiassa ja karkaa Suomeen isänsä luo. Uudessa koulussaan hän saa viimeisen mahdollisuuden jättää menneisyytensä taakseen ja aloittaa alusta. Mutta sitten Elias törmää ensimmäistä kertaa tunteeseen, jota ei ole ennen kokenut, ja se alkaa mutkistaa hänen elämäänsä uudelleen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu vuonna 2014, aloitettu heinäkuun Campissa ja saatettu valmiiksi varsinaisessa NaNoWriMossa. Inspiraationa toimi eräs Larias-foorumilla julkaistu yksityisviestiroolipeli. Kiitokset kolmelle oman kaupunkini nanoilijalle, joka yllyttivät lisäämään tarinaan juonenkäänteen, jollaista en oma-aloitteisesti olisi mukaan ottanut. Pahoittelut mahdollisista tekstiin jääneistä kirjoitus- ja kielioppivirheistä.

**Prologi**  
  
Mun elämä Belgiassa oli ihan syvältä, oli ollut siitä saakka, kun olin noin neljä vuotta sitten tajunnut olevani homoseksuaali ja olin typeryydessäni mennyt kertomaan sen ääneen. En mä sitä hävennyt, että tykkäsin pojista, mutta mun koulu oli suurimmaksi osaksi täynnä kusipäitä, jotka eivät millään voineet jättää mua rauhaan. Vaikka itsetuntoni olikin hyvä, se jatkuva päänaukominen aiheutti pikkuhiljaa siihen säröjä.  
  
Oli mulla totta kai ystäviäkin, hyviä sellaisia, mutta edes niiden tuella mä en kestänyt sitä sontaa, jota sain niskaani. Mietin usein, että miten jonkun elämä voi olla niin köyhää, että mun nöyryyttämiseni oli jokapäiväinen kohokohta – eikö niillä ääliöillä muka ollut mitään muuta tekemistä?  
  
Mä olin toivonut, että lukiossa kaikki muuttuisi. Olin etukäteen päättänyt, että pitäisin alkuun ihan omana tietonani seksuaalisen suuntautumisen. Mutta... Olin tutustunut yhteen kivaan tyttöön, jonka kanssa luulin ystävystyneeni. No, tajusin totuuden siinä vaiheessa, kun tytölle kertomani salaisuus oli seuraavana päivänä kaikkien tiedossa.  
  
Olivatko kaikki Brysselin teinit muka oikeasti suvaitsemattomia urpoja? Ihan kuin mun isäpuoleni Vincent ei olisi ollut tarpeeksi... Sain siis kärsiä jatkuvaa piikittelyä niin kotona kuin koulussakin. Kuukauden mä kestin olla lukiossa, mutta sitten en jaksanut sitä enää – mun oli pakko päästä pois.  
  
Viikkoa myöhemmin löysin itseni lentokoneesta, joka lensi kohti Helsinki-Vantaata. Mä mietin maisemia katsellessani, mitä mun faijani kelaisi, kun saisi pian yllätysvieraan. Ajatukseni pyörivät myös siinä uudessa suomalaisessa lukiossa, johon menisin. Olisiko mua vastassa samanlainen helvetti kuin se, jonka olin juuri jättänyt taakseni?  
  
_Ei_ , mä päätin, en enää kolmatta kertaa kävisi samaa tuskaa läpi. Tällä kertaa kukaan ei saisi tietää, mä en kertoisi yhtään kenellekään. Siitä ei varmasti tulisi helppoa, mutta mun olisi ihan pakko yrittää – mulla oli enää yksi mahdollisuus, enkä mä aikonut hukata sitä.


	2. Chapter 2

**Luku 1**  
  
Oli perjantainen alkuilta, reilu viikko sen jälkeen, kun olin tupsahtanut faijani oven taakse ja kertonut sille haluavani muuttaa sen luo asumaan. Luonnollisesti faija oli soittanut Brysseliin, ja sen seurauksena mun mutsi oli tullut pitämään mulle puhuttelun. Onneksi olin lopulta saanut sen suostumaan siihen, että jäisin Suomeen pysyvästi.  
  
Astuin sisään Cafe Mooseen, jota mun ex-serkkupuoleni Tale sekä mukavanoloinen tyttö nimeltä Iida, joihin olin tutustunut, olivat suositelleet. Menin tilaamaan kokiksen ja istahdin sen jälkeen vapaaseen pöytään. Mua jännitti, millainen päivä maanantai tulisi olemaan mun uudessa koulussa. Onneksi Tale ja Iida olivat samassa lukiossa, niin en ainakaan olisi ihan yksin.  
  
”Vittu mitä paskaa!” kuului sitten turhautunut ärinä jostain läheltä, ja näin kirjan mätkähtävän lattialle mun laukkuni viereen. Se oli lukion kemiankirja – olin nähnyt Iidalla samanlaisen. Nostin kirjan ylös maasta ja vilkaisin kiinnostuneena taakseni.  
  
Ruskeahiuksinen, lihaksikas poika istui yksinään ilmeisesti tekemässä läksyjään pöydässä, jonka päällä oli avonainen vihko, muutama kynä, kumi ja taskulaskin. Mietin, oliko kyseinen poika myös samassa lukiossa.  
  
Hetken mielijohteesta nousin ylös tuolistani kemiankirja kädessäni ja astelin lähemmäs pöytää. ”Tää on varmaan sun?” kysyin kohteliaasti ja ojensin kirjaa pojalle.  
  
Sain sanoillani pojan viileän katseen itseeni. ”On joo”, se tuhahti ja nappasi kirjan kiittämättä kädestäni. Poika paiskasi sen välittömästi pöydälle ja tuijotti sitten murhaavasti vihkoaan siniharmailla silmillään.  
  
”Ei taida kemia olla ihan sun juttu?” utelin, kun huomasin pojan vihkosta, että se oli yrittänyt laskea moolimassoja ihan väärin.  
  
Poika tuhahti vastaukseksi. Mä vilkaisin sitä nopeasti ja nappasin sitten sen kynän pöydältä kirjoittaakseni pojan vihkoon moolimassan laskukaavan. Huomasin pojan seuraavan katseellaan, että mitä mä töhersin.  
  
”Se on massa jaettuna ainemäärällä”, sanoin sitten ja laskin kynän kädestäni takaisin pöydälle.  
  
”Helvetti, mul on ne väärinpäin”, poika mutisi ja nappasi kumin.  
  
Tyydyin nyökkäämään katsellessani, kuinka poika kumitti raivokkaasti kaikki muut kynänjäljet pois avonaiselta sivulta paitsi mun juuri kirjoittaman kaavan.  
  
Päätin jättää pojan rauhaan ja poistuin takaisin omaan pöytääni. Kaivoin tablettini laukustani, sillä olin luvannut lähettää pitkän sähköpostin ystävälleni Belgiaan. Ryhdyin hommiin hörppien välillä kokistani.   
  
Kun sain viestini viimein kirjoitettua ja lähetettyä, huomasin kemian kanssa tuskailleen pojan seisovan epäröivänä pöytäni vieressä. Kohotin kulmiani kysyvänä.  
  
”Tota...” poika sopersi vähän ujosti, ja musta se kuulosti tosi söpöltä, ”mä en oikeen tajuu näit ja aattelin kysyy, et jos...”  
  
”Kyl mä voin jeesaa”, sanoin huvittuneesti hymyillen, kun ymmärsin, mitä multa oltiin kysymässä.  
  
Poika näytti helpottuneelta ja istui tuolille mun viereen. ”Kemma on ihan suolesta”, se mutisi levitellessään välineitään pöydälle.   
  
”Musta se on ihan ok”, totesin, ja sanani saivat pojan tuhahtamaan. Katselin, kun poika pläräsi kirjaansa todennäköisesti oikeaa sivua etsien. ”Mä oon muuten Elias”, päätin esittäytyä.  
  
”Lari”, poika mutisi ja näytti sitten löytävän etsimänsä. ”Toi tehtävä”, se tokaisi ja painoi sormensa kirjaan, ”mitä hittoo tos ees kysytään?”  
  
Mä huokaisin ja aloin selittää tehtävänantoa Larille, minkä jälkeen autoin sitä tekemään loput sen kemianläksyistä. Lari vaikutti ihan ok tyypiltä, vaikka se marisi ja valittikin kemiasta ja lukiosta ja pänttäämisestä melkein koko ajan.  
  
Läksyjen jälkeen Lari lähti tiskille, ja ilahduin, kun se palasi juomansa kanssa takaisin mun seuraan.

  
”Miks sä muuten teet läksyt perjantai-iltana?” kysyin uteliaana, sillä ainakin Brysselissä kyseisenä ajankohtana tehtiin yleensä ihan jotain muuta kuin läksyjä.  
  
Lari huokaisi. ”Siks, ku faija on niin nihkee”, se vastasi mulle, ja mä nyökkäsin ymmärtäväisenä. Myös mulla oli kokemusta nihkeästä faijasta. Vaikka eihän Vincent mun faijani ollut – onneksi, mutta kuitenkin.  
  
Me juteltiin aika pitkään, ja sain selville, että Lari todellakin opiskeli siinä lukiossa, jossa aloittaisin maanantaina. Tunsin innostuvani ajatuksesta, että saisin tavata Laria useamminkin.  
  
Kotona sängyssä maatessani mietin yhä Laria. Mä en ollut tuntenut sellaista tunnetta koskaan ennen, joten en oikein osannut tulkita sitä. Tiesin kuitenkin, että se oli hyvä tunne. Mä en yhtäkkiä malttanut odottaa maanantaita.  
  
*  
  
Mä vihasin lukiota enkä olisi ikinä astunut jalallanikaan siihen laitokseen, jos faija ei olisi pakottanut. Alusta asti koko touhu oli ollut ihan perseestä – läksyjä oli helvetisti ja kaikenmaailman muita raportteja ja systeemejä. Onneksi olin sentään tavannut sen Eliaksen Moosessa, niin kerrankin kemian läksyt oli mulla tehtynä – ja vielä oikein.  
  
Elias oli perjantaina kertonut tulevansa samaan lukioon, ja tajusin sen selittäessä lukujärjestyksestään, että me oltiin suurimmaksi osaksi samoilla kursseilla. Elias vaikutti tosi hyvältä oppilaalta olematta kuitenkaan mikään ärsyttävä hikari, ja mä mietin, että pitäisikö mun omia se itselleni – se varmaan voisi jeesiä mua jatkossakin.   
  
Valitettavasti se näytti hengaavan sen säälittävän Taalasmaan kanssa, mutta en kai mä voinut olettaa uuden tulokkaan heti ymmärtävän, että kenen kanssa kannatti hengailla ja kenen ei. Myös Jannen muija Iida roikkui Eliaksessa, mutta se oli sentään ihan toista luokkaa kuin joku tallukka.  
  
Yritin saartaa Eliasta pitkin päivää, mutta sillä oli aina joku (yleensä Tale tai Iida) vanavedessään, ja mua ärsytti. Mä halusin Eliaksen älynystyrät työskentelemään mulle enkä muille.  
  
Sitten mä mietin, että miksi halusin juuri Eliaksen, kun en edes tuntenut koko tyyppiä. Lukiossa oli kuitenkin muitakin fiksuja, joita voisin kiristää. Toisaalta Elias oli uusi, eikä mun tarvitsisi kiristää sitä mihinkään, kun sekään ei tuntenut mua. Ja me oltiin jo tutustuttu vähän Moosessa, eikä Elias vaikuttanut mitenkään vastenmieliseltä.   
  
Vihdoinkin viimeisen tunnin jälkeen huomasin yksin kävelevän Eliaksen suuntaavan ulos koulurakennuksen ovista. Lähdin saman tien juoksemaan sitä kiinni.  
  
”Miten eka päivä sujui?” kysyin, kun saavuin pojan viereen.  
  
Elias pysähtyi ja kääntyi katsomaan mua yllättyneenä. ”Ihan jees”, se vastasi, ”tää vaikuttaa ihan mukavalta paikalta.”  
  
”No joo, kai se menee”, totesin sille sitten, ”en mä kyl edes olis tääl, jos faija ei olis pakottanu.”  
  
Elias nyökkäsi mulle ymmärtäväisen näköisenä. Mun piti pyytää siltä taas apua läksyjen kanssa, mutta muutin yhtäkkiä mieleni. Mitä jos se luuli, että halusin käyttää sitä vain hyväkseni? Tottahan se oli, mutta en mä halunnut Eliaksen tietävän sitä. Mä halusin, että se pitäisi musta.  
  
”Mun pitäis mennä ostamaan loput kurssikirjat”, Elias sanoi sitten, ja nyökkäsin sille.  
  
”Joo, mullakin alkaa lätkätreenit ihan just”, sanoin ja hymyilin Eliakselle iloisesti, ”nähään huomenna.” Sitten jatkoin matkaani, mutta en malttanut olla vilkaisematta taakseni.  
  
Eliaksen kasvoilla oli ihan pienenpieni hymy, kun se katsoi mun poistumistani. Sitten näin sen pudistavan päätään ja lähtevän taas liikkeelle.   
  
Lätkä ei jotenkin lukiossa maistunut enää samalta. Johtui varmaankin siitä, että noin puolet jengistä oli häipynyt muualle opiskelemaan ja pelasivat nykyään eri joukkueissa. Mun uusi tiimi oli ihan paska, mutta ainakin mun omat ylivertaiset taitoni pääsivät siinä luuserisakissa loistavasti esille.  
  
Treenien jälkeen suuntasin himaan ja aloitin aherrukseni läksyjen parissa. Faija katseli telkkaria olohuoneessa, ja se möykkä häiritsi mun keskittymistäni siihen malliin, että mulla meni vielä tavallistakin kauemmin niiden kanssa.  
  
Miten hitossa mä muka selviäisin lukion kolmesta vuodesta tulematta hulluksi, jos olin ihan kypsä jo reilun kuukauden jälkeen? Mä kirosin faijan jääräpäisyyttä tunkiessani seuraavan päivän koulukirjoja laukkuuni.  
  
Avasin sitten läppärini ja kirjauduin tottumuksesta ensimmäiseksi facebookiin. Selaisin tylsistyneenä frendien aikajanoja, kunnes silmiini osui Jannen profiilista jotain kiinnostavaa.   
  
Janne oli lisännyt kaverikseen Elias Vikstedtin. Mä klikkasin sen Eliaksen profiilin uteliaana auki ja huomasin heti, että kyseessä oli sama Elias kuin se, jonka itsekin tiesin. Olin yhtäkkiä paljon kiinnostuneempi facebookista, kun tutkin, mitä kaikkea pojan aikajanalla luki.  
  
Lähes kaikki oli valitettavasti piilotettu tuntemattomilta, joten mä mietin, että pitäisikö mun lisätä Elias kaverikseni. Arvoin aika kauan, kunnes viimein vedin syvään henkeä ja klikkasin sitä vihreää nappia.  
  
Mua alkoi kaduttaa melkein heti, mutta sille ei enää mitään voinut – Elias joko hyväksyisi sen tai ei. Suljin huokaisten läppärini ja suuntasin keittiöön etsimään jotakin syötävää.


	3. Chapter 3

**Luku 2**  
  
Viikonloppu oli suorastaan madellut eteenpäin. Olin kertonut Talelle ja Iidalle siitä, kuinka olin perjantaina avustanut erästä Laria kemiassa, ja yllätyksekseni heidän reaktionsa olivat kaikkea muuta kuin kannustavia. Kuulemma Lari pelasi Iidan poikaystävän kanssa samassa jääkiekkojoukkueessa ja oli varsinainen urpo. Se ihmetytti mua, sillä en itse ollut huomannut Larissa mitään epämiellyttävää, vaikka se olikin aika paha suustaan välillä.   
  
Tale oli kertonut mulle enemmän, ja sain tietää Larin olevan koko kouluin machoin tyyppi, joka leveili jatkuvasti lätkäkapteenin statuksellaan. Kuulin myös, että Lari otti hampaihinsa kaikki hiemankin massasta erottuvat yksilöt ja kiusasi heitä.   
  
Aloin kieltämättä miettiä, että oliko Lari kuitenkaan sellainen henkilö, jonka kanssa halusin kaveerata. Päätin kuitenkin antaa pojalle mahdollisuuden ja olla ottamatta Iidan ja Talen sanoja sataprosenttisina totuuksina.  
  
Ensimmäinen koulupäivä oli varsin mukava, sillä kukaan ei mulkoillut mua pahasti eikä sanonut mitään ilkeää. Mulla ei sinä päivänä ollut kovin montaa yhteistä tuntia Larin kanssa, ja muutekin oli niin paljon muuta ajateltavaa, etten juuri ehtinyt edes miettiä poikaa.  
  
Lari tuli kuitenkin juttelemaan mulle viimeisen tunnin päätyttyä, ja mun oli edelleen vaikea kuvitella, että se voisi olla yhtään sellainen kuin Iida ja Tale olivat antaneet ymmärtää. Lari käyttäytyi täysin ystävällisesti, ja olin hymyillyt tyytyväisenä, koska olin aivan varma, että Iida ja Tale eivät ikinä olleet nähneet Larissa sitä puolta, jonka mä näin.  
  
Selaillessani nettiä illalla tabletillani yllätyin iloisesti, kun huomasin facebookissa kaveripyynnön Lari Väänäseltä. Tutkin pojan profiilia kiinnostuneena ja tunsin mielenkiintoni nousevan koko ajan. Mutta sitten huomasin, että Lari oli parisuhteessa jonkun tyrkyltä näyttävän Kaisan kanssa. Tunsin samassa valtavaa pettymystä, vaikka tiesinkin, ettei se vaikuttaisi mitenkään ystävystymiseeni Larin kanssa.  
  
Tiistaina aamu alkoi kemiantunnilla, ja mulla oli hieman vaikeuksia löytää oikea luokka. Saavuin viimetingassa perille ja istahdin hengästyneenä ensimmäiselle vapaalle paikalle, jonka näin. Tunti alkoi läksyjen tarkastamisella, mikä sopi mulle aivan hyvin. Mä olin jopa tehnyt ne kahdesti (ensin Larin kanssa ja sitten itsekseni), vaikka en edellisellä tunnilla ollutkaan ollut.   
  
Kohta sain tietää, että opettajalla oli tapana laittaa opiskelijat kirjoittamaan ratkaisut taululle. Viittasin jokaisen tehtävän kohdalla, mutten tullut valituksi ensimmäisiin helpohkoihin tehtäviin. Neljäs tehtävä oli mielestäni ollut pahin, ja kun opettaja kyseli tekijää sille, se jäi yhtäkkiä tuijottamaan luokan takaosan suuntaan silmät pyöreinä hämmästyksestä.   
  
Käännyin uteliaana katsomaan taakseni ja huomasin, että Larilla oli käsi pystyssä ja omahyväinen virne naamalla. Pikkuhiljaa jokainen oppilas kääntyi kummastuneena Larin suuntaan – jopa taululla tehtäviä kirjoittavat, jotka todennäköisesti alkoivat ihmetellä hiljaisuutta.  
  
Virnistin itsekseni ja käänsin kasvoni takaisin kohti opettajaa, jonka ilme ei ollut muuttunut yhtään. Ilmeisesti Lari ei varsinkaan kemiassa vapaaehtoisesti tehnyt mitään. Tunsin pientä ylpeyttä, että oli osittain mun ansiotani, että koko luokka oli jonkinasteisessa shokissa.   
  
Lopulta kaikki alkoivat toipua transsistaan opettajaa myöden, ja Lari sai luvan mennä tekemään tehtävän taululle. Pääsin myös itse lopulta sinne ja otin paikan Larin vierestä. Se virnisti mulle, ja mä virnistin iloisena takaisin.  
  
*  
  
Kerrankin olin nauttinut kemiantunnista, kun olin saanut shokeerattua kaikki hiljaisiksi – se oli ensimmäinen kerta, kun olin ikinä viitannut kyseisen aineen tunnilla. Kaikki kunnia kuului Eliakselle, mutta frendeilleni väitin tietysti tehneeni tehtävät aivan itse.   
  
Ruokatunnilla hilasin tavoistani poiketen itseni istumaan Eliaksen, joka näytti olevan yksin, kanssa samaan pöytään. Pudistin päätäni frendieni uteluille ja istahdin alas – selittäisin niille myöhemmin.   
  
”Moi”, tervehdin iloisesti, kun kohtasin Eliaksen yllättyneet kasvot, ”halusin vaan kiittää viel avusta.”  
  
Elias hymyili mulle ja hörppäsi sitten maitolasistaan. ”Eipä kestä”, se vastasi, ja mun mielestä sillä jätkällä oli aivan ihana hymy.   
  
Räpsäytin silmiäni kummastuneena, kun tajusin, mitä olin juuri ajatellut. _Ei jätkien hymyt oo ihania_ , muistutin itseäni ja päätin unohtaa koko asian.  
  
”Miks sä tääl yksin istut?” päätin sitten kysyä alkaessa syödä ruokaani.  
  
”No, Tale kuhertelee jossain jonkun Sannin kanssa, ja Janne tuli tapaamaan Iidaa”, Elias vastasi edelleen hymyillen, ”vaikka enhän mä enää yksin oo, ku sä tulit siihen.”  
  
Pyöräytin huvittuneena silmiäni Eliaksen heitolle ja irrotin katseeni pojan hymystä, jolla näytti olevan ihan ihmeellisiä vaikutuksia muhun. Jatkoin ruoan syömistä Eliaksen tehdessä samoin.  
  
”Mä kuulin, että sä seurustelet”, kuulin sitten pojan sanovan, ja hätkähdin – en ollut totta puhuen edes muistanut asiaa.  
  
”Joo, yks Kaisa. Me ollaan eri lukiois”, kerroin. Kaisa oli yhden lätkäjengiläisen sisko, ja mä olin tavannut sen pari viikkoa sitten. Ei mikään järjen jättiläinen, mutta ihan hemmetin kuuma. En mä oikein edes tiennyt, että pidinkö koko muijasta, mutta se teki maineelleni hyvää.  
  
Elias nyökkäsi mulle ja jatkoi syömistään. ”Onks sulla joku?” utelin sitten ja huomasin, miten Elias näytti jähmettyvän hetkeksi. Sitten se kohotti kasvonsa, jotka näyttivät kuitenkin ihan rennoilta.  
  
”Ei oo, enkä just nyt oo suhdetta etsimässäkään”, sain vastaukseksi ja nyökkäsin. Mietin kuitenkin samalla Eliaksen outoa reaktiota mun kysymykseeni. En viitsinyt kuitenkaan udella enempää – ainakaan heti.  
  
Loppuaika me juteltiin vähän sitä sun tätä, mutta enimmäkseen kursseista ja siitä, mitä mieltä me niistä oltiin. Mä ja Elias vaikutettiin pitävä ihan eri aineista, mikä sopi mulle tosi hyvin, sillä halusin edelleen pojasta apua läksyihin.  
  
Mä sain yllätyksekseni selville, että Elias oli muuttanut vähän aikaa sitten Brysselistä Helsinkiin, mutta jostain syystä se vaikutti vastahakoiselta kertomaan syitä muuton taustalta. En mä viitsinyt udella siitäkään – kyllä mä varmasti saisin ne syyt selville, kun tutustuisin poikaan paremmin.  
  
”Tota...” aloitin hieman epäröiden, kun molempien lautaset olivat tyhjiä ja oli aika poistua pöydästä, ”tajusitsä niit enkun juttui yhtään, ku...?”  
  
En päässyt edes lausettani loppuun, kun Elias vastasi: ”Kyl mä voi sua jeesaa niissä”, se sanoi ja kuulosti mun korvaani huvittuneelta, ”nähään vaik Mooses sit illemmalla.”  
  
Sitten Elias nousi ylös ja lähti hymyillen viemään tarjotintaan pois. Mä jäin jotenkin taas jumiin pojan hymyyn, ja mulla kesti hetken ennen kuin tajusin liikkua.


	4. Chapter 4

**Luku 3**  
  
Mä pidin Larista päivä päivätä enemmän ja enemmän, mikä alkoi ehkä hieman arveluttaa – en nimittäin halunnut mennä ihastumaan yhtään keneenkään lähiaikoina. Nyt olivat kuitenkin vaaranmerkit ilmassa, mutta mä yritin parhaani olla huomioimatta niitä.  
  
Meillä oli Larin kanssa läksypiiri Moosessa useana päivänä viikossa ja me saatiin välillä Larin lätkäkavereita seuraamme. Lari oli lopulta joutunut paljastamaan yhtäkkisen koulumenestyksensä salaisuuden, ja siitä eteenpäin jokunen utelias saapui paikalle – ensin ehkä varmistaakseen Larin puheiden paikkansapitävyyden ja sitten osallistumaan itsekin. Se oli mulle ihan okei, pääsinpähän tutustumaan useampaan ihmiseen.   
  
Iida ja Tale eivät voineet ymmärtää, että miten mä pystyin hengaamaan niiden urpojen kanssa, eikä mun selitykset siitä, etteivät ne niin kamalia olleet, tuntuneet muuttavan mitään. Mä kutsuin kyllä sekä Talen että Iidan tulemaan meidän kanssa läksyjä tekemään, mutta molemmat kieltäytyivät jyrkästi.   
  
Muutamaa viikkoa myöhemmin Lari alkoi vaikuttaa vähän kireältä, eikä se mun uteluistani huolimatta suostunut pukahtamaankaan asiasta. Ja sitten Iidakin alkoi vaikuttaa huolestuneelta ja siltä sain vihdoin tietää, mistä oli kysymys.  
  
”Miten ne voidaan päästää johonkin Ukrainaan?” Iida vaikeroi, kun mä olin sen luona kylässä.   
  
”Siis kuka?” kysyin ihmeissäni ystävältäni, joka vaikutti jopa hieman hysteeriseltä.  
  
”No Janne!” se huudahti ahdistuneena, ”niiden lätkäjoukkue lähtee Ukrainaan pelaan jonkun ystävyysottelun.”  
  
Tunsin sydämeni pomppaavan kurkkuuni – Lariko joutuisi Ukrainaan? ”Minne sinne?” kysyin sitten ja toivon Iidan kertovan, ettet kyseinen paikka olisi lähelläkään kriisialuetta.  
  
”Ihan siihen lähelle”, Iida kuiskasi melkein itku kurkussa, ja mä vedin tytön mun kainalooni. Mä tiesin, mitä ”ihan siihen lähelle” tarkoitti, ja se jos mikä sait mun pelkäämään Larin ja koko joukkueen puolesta.  
  
”Lähteeks niitä siis vaan pelkkä joukkue?” kysyin, kun en tiennyt mistään ystävyysotteluiden järjestämisestä mitään.  
  
”No saa ne kutsuu kavereitaan mukaan yleisöks”, Iida vastasi mulle hiljaa, ”mut en mä ainakaan haluu sinne lähtee.”   
  
”Mä kuulin Iidalta, et te lähette Ukrainaan”, sanoin samana iltana, kun me oltiin vaihteeksi kahdestaan Larin kanssa tekemässä läksyjä. Näin heti, miten se olemus kiristyi mun sanojen jälkeen.  
  
”Joo, kuulemma koutsin joku frendi valmentaa siel joukkuetta, ja ne päätti sit, et pelataan siel matsi”, Lari selitti ja vaikka se kuulosti huolettomalta, mä kyllä tiesin, että totuus oli ihan toinen.  
  
”Mut miks siellä eikä täällä?” ihmettelin ääneen. Koko jutussa ei ollut mitään järkeä.   
  
”Helvetin hyvä kysymys”, Lari puuskahti ärtyneenkuuloisena eikä suostunut enää puhumaan koko aiheesta loppuiltana. Se sopi mulle hyvin, sillä en itsekään halunnut miettiä, että Lari olisi vaarassa, ja mä en huonolla tuurilla enää näkisi sitä.  
  
*  
  
Mä en tajunnut, että mitä ihmettä meidän koutsin päässä oikein liikkui, kun se ei kenkään vastalauseista huolimatta suostunut perumaan matsia. Se vain vakuutteli taukoamatta, että ei meistä kukaan tulisi olemassa minkäänlaisessa vaarassa. Lopuksi se uhkasi, että lennettäisiin kaikki ulos joukkueesta, jos me jatkettaisiin niskurointia.   
  
Eipä meillä sitten lopulta ollut muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin lähteä Ukrainaan usean viikon riitelyjen ja kiukuttelujen jälkeen, johon olivat liittyneet niin vanhemmat kuin koulun henkilökuntakin. Oli tullut ilmi, että jokainen pelaaja oli joukkueeseen liittymisen yhteydessä allekirjoittanut sopimuksen, joka vaati meitä tekemään ja matkustamaan ihan minne valmentaja ikinä halusi. Mä en kyllä muistanut moista sopimusta ikinä nähneeni, mutta mun nimmari siinä paperissa kuitenkin oli.   
  
Viikkoa myöhemmin me laskeuduttiin lentokentälle kauas kriisialueesta ja kaikki meistä oli silminnähden hermona. Iida, joka oli hyvin vastahakoisesti suostunut tulemaan mukaan, oli melkeinpä kietoutunut kiinni Jannen käsivarteen ja näytti olevan hyvin peloissaan.  
  
”Me niin hommataan uus koutsi tän jälkeen”, mä mutisin hiljaa Jannelle, joka nyökkäsi mulle synkästi. Vilkaisin Eliasta, jonka olin pyytänyt seurakseni, ja se näytti ulkoapäin varsin tyyneltä. Uskoin tuntevani pojan kuitenkin jo sen verran hyvin, että osasin nähdä, kuinka se painoi hampaitaan yhteen. Huomasin myös sen valkoiset rystyset, kun poika puristi tarpeettoman lujaa olkalaukkunsa hihnaa.  
  
Kaisa oli ruikuttanut päästä mun mukaan, kun se oli kuullut veljeltään asiasta, mutta mä olisin tullut hulluksi sen seurassa. Totta kai väitin sille, että halusin sen olevan Suomessa turvassa, mutta totuus oli, että en halunnut sitä mukaani – mä halusin Eliaksen, joka onneksi lopulta suostui, vaikka olikin luonnollisesti aluksi ollut empiväinen.  
  
Kohta me astuttiin bussiin, jolla me matkattaisiin lähemmäs itärajaa kohti määränpäähämme. Kukaan ei oikeastaan puhunut mitään, ja ainoastaan meidän koutsi näytti edes vähän iloiselta.   
  
Me vallattiin bussin takaosa hiljaisuuden vallitessa, ja näin, kuinka Janne ja Iida puristivat toistensa käsiä tiukasti. Huomasin toivovani, että mullakin olisi joku, jonka kanssa toimia samoin... Mä painoin silmäni kiinni ja rukoilin, että kaikki tulisi menemään hyvin.   
  
*  
  
Me oltiin Iidan kanssa siirrytty istumaan kahdestaan bussin keskiosaan, koska se halusi jutella mulle rauhassa. Lari ja Janne joukkueineen takana näyttivät kaikki vakavilta eivätkä juuri puhuneet toisilleen. Valmentaja etuosassa sen sijaan höpötti innostuneenkuuloisena bussikuskin kanssa venäjäksi.  
  
”Mä haluun muuta ajateltavaa, niin saanks mä kysyy sulta jotain henkilökohtaista?” Iida kysyi, ja mun huomioni palasi siihen.  
  
”Okei”, sanoin hymyillen, sillä halusin tietenkin auttaa Iida saamaan ajatukset pois siitä, missä me oltiin.  
  
”Ootsä homo?” Iida pamautti sitten, ja mä menin ihan lukkoon.  
  
”Mi-mistä sä sellasta sait päähäs?” onnistuin lopulta sopertamaan ja naurahtamaan hermostuneesti perään. Tiesin olevani hyvin epäuskottava, ja Iidan ilmeestä päätellen se oli samaa mieltä.   
  
Iida pyöräytti silmiään. ”Toi sun reaktio kertoo jo aika paljon”, se totesi huvittuneena, mutta vakavoitui sitten. ”Mikset sä oo kertonut mulle mitään? Mä luulin, et me ollaan frendejä.” Iida kuulosti loukkaantuneelta.  
  
Mä huokaisin raskaasti. ”En mä olis halunnu, et kukaan saa tietää…” mutisin ja Iidan kysyvän ilmeen huomatessani päätin selittää sille syyn. Mitä pidemmälle etenin kertomuksessani, sitä epäuskoisemmalta ja kireämmältä Iida näytti – se oli selkeästi pöyristynyt siitä, miten mua oltiin kohdeltu.   
  
Musta tuntui hyvältä huomata Iidan reaktio ja aloin olla luottavainen sen suhteen, että Iida kyllä pitäisi mun salaisuuteni. Mä olin aikeissa sanoa jotain asiasta, mutten ehtinyt edes avata suutani, kun yhtäkkiä kuului aivan valtava pamaus. Välittömästi sen jälkeen meidän bussi heilahti ja sitten alkoi kaatua ennen kuin kaikki meni pimeäksi.


	5. Chapter 5

**Luku 4**  
  
Mä tulin hätkähtäen tajuihini, ja mun sydän löi varmaan kovempaa kuin koskaan, kun huomasin sen kaaoksen, jossa me oltiin. Bussi oli kaatunut kyljelleen, ikkunat olivat säpäleinä ja mun frendit ympäri bussia – ne, jotka eivät olleet käyttäneet turvavyötä. Jotkut roikkuivat koomisesti penkeissään ja osa oli jo saanut itsensä liikkeelle auttamaan muita.   
  
Mun pää oli iskeytynyt asfalttiin ja huomasin, että mun ohimoa pitkin valui jotain. Totesin sen vereksi, kun pyyhin sen pois kädelläni. Irvistin ja painoin silmäni kiinni toivoen, että olin nukahtanut ja näin painajaista. Mutta ei… hätääntynyt meteli ei kadonnut mihinkään.  
  
Pakotin silmäni auki ja taistelin itseni irti turvavyöstäni. Lopulta pääsin jaloilleni ja katselin ympärilleni. Huomasin bussin keskellä penkissä roikkuvan tajuttoman Iidan, jonka luokse Janne oli jo ehtinyt. Sitten yhtäkkiä mun mieleeni tuli Elias, jota ei näkynyt missään.  
  
”Elias!” mä huusin hätääntyneenä ja lähdin raahaamaan itseni penkkien yli kohti bussin keskiosaa. Mun mieltä kylmäsi, enkä ikinä antaisi itselleni anteeksi, jos Eliakselle oli käynyt huonosti. _Mä sen tänne raahasin, vaikkei se olis edes halunnu lähtee..._ mietin ahdistuneena.   
  
”Lari hei, et viittis jeesaa vähän?” tuli Jannen pelokas ääni, mutta mulla ei ollut aikaa sille tai Iidalle, sillä mun päähän mahtui vain Elias, ja siinä vaiheessa vasta todella tajusin, kuinka tärkeä siitä jätkästä oli mulle lyhyessä ajassa tullut.  
  
Ja sitten mä näin sen mytyssä sirpaloituneen ikkunan päällä kasvot veressä ja vasen käsi vääntyneenä epäluonnolliseen asentoon. Se näky sai mut järkyttymään niin pahasti, että jähmetyin paikoilleni silmät kauhusta selällään.  
  
Mä en edes kunnolla muistanut tapahtumia sen jälkeen, kun olin löytänyt Eliaksen. Seuraavat selkeät ajatukset olivat sairaalasta, jonne meidät oli ilmeisesti tuotu. Mussa ei ollut fyysisesti mitään vikaa muutamia pintahaavoja, aivotärähdystä ja mustelmia lukuun ottamatta.   
  
Mutta shokissa mä olin ollut ja kuuleman mukaan ja aika pahassa sellaisessa. Siitä huolimatta olin kuitenkin jotenkin onnistunut auttamaan Eliasta ja siten parantanut sen selviytymismahdollisuuksia merkittävästi. Mulla ei ollut siitä tilanteesta mitään muistikuvia, mutta olin totta kai helpottunut, että olin onnistunut tekemään jotain oikein.  
  
Elias oli tajuissaan, kun pääsin katsomaan sitä. Mulle ei ollut kauheasti kerrottu, mutta ilmeisesti Elias oli saanut sen verran kovan iskun päähänsä, että se oli vaatinut jonkin sortin pienen leikkauksen. Onneksi kaikki oli kuitenkin mennyt hyvin, ja Elias näytti olevan ihan oma itsensä – mikäli ei niitä lasinsirpaleiden aiheuttamia haavoja sen kasvoissa ja pään ympäri kiertävää sidettä laskettu.   
  
Mä istuin huokaisten Eliaksen sängynvieressä olleelle tuolille. ”Onneks sä oot kunnossa”, sanoin ja sain sanoillani Eliakselta uupuneen hymyn.  
  
”Kiitos sun, tai niin mä kuulin”, se sanoi mulle. Mun teki mieli vetää Elias mun syliini eikä päästää ikinä irti, mutta hillitsin haluni. Sen sijaan tartuin ystäväni käteen. Puristin sitä ja hymyilin varmaan ensimmäistä kertaa sen jälkeen, kun oltiin lähdetty Helsingistä.   
  
*  
  
Reissu Ukrainaan oli ollut ihan täydellinen katastrofi – tai ehkei kuitenkaan, sillä musta ja Larista oli tullut vieläkin läheisempiä katupomminräjähdyksen aiheuttaman onnettomuuden jälkeen.  
  
Me oltiin onneksemme päästy jo seuraavana päivänä Suomeen takaisin, jopa mä, vaikka mut olikin leikattu vajaa vuorokausi aikaisemmin. Olin kuitenkin helpottunut päästessäni kotiin, sillä kyllä mä paljon mieluummin siellä toivuin kuin Ukrainassa sodan keskellä.   
  
Lari kävi katsomassa mua joka päivä ja toi mulle läksyt. Aika usein se myös jäi tekemään niitä mun kanssa, ja mä arvostin sitä tosi paljon. Varmaan Larilla olisi ollut parempaakin tekemistä, mutta koskaan se ei valittanut, kun me päntättiin yhdessä.   
  
Myös Iida ja Tale kävivät mun luona usein ja niiden oli vaikea tajuta, että Lari oli se, joka mulle kiikutti läksyt. Mä vain naurahdin niiden epäuskolle, sillä Lari todellakin oli mulle todella läheinen ja tärkeä – ja ilmeisesti myös mä sille, mikä sai mun sisuskalut villiintymään.   
  
”Sä taidat olla vähän ihastunu Lariin”, sanoi Iida, kun me oltiin kahdestaan. Mä punastuin, ja se oli kaikki, mitä Iida tarvitsi. ”Mä niin tiesin!” se huudahti virnistäen.   
  
”Et sitte kerro kenellekään”, pyysin ja sain rauhoittavan hymyn vastaukseksi.  
  
”En tietenkään”, Iida sanoi hymyillen, ”sä oot mun ystävä, eikä ystävien juttuja levitellä muille.”  
  
Mä hymyilin kiitollisena, mutta huokaisin sitten. ”Mut Larille mä en oo mitään muuta ku ystävä”, huokaisin, ja mun sanat sai Iidan vakavoitumaan.  
  
”Niin, sä oot vähän huonon kohteen löytäny sun ihastukselles”, se sanoi myötätuntoisesti, ”Lari on varmaan heteroin hetero, jonka oon ikinä tavannut.”  
  
Mä huokaisin. ”Mä tiiän... Mun pitää vaan yrittää päästä tästä yli ja pitää Laria vaan ystävänä”, totesin ja mietin, mahtaisinko ikinä onnistua siinä.  
  
Sain viimein kahden viikon makaamisen jälkeen luvan palata kouluun, ja oli varmaan ensimmäinen kerta, kun olin niin innoissani kouluun menemisestä. Onneksi elämä alkoi taas siitä normalisoitua, vaikkakin oli selvää, että osa vielä kärsi Ukrainan aiheuttamista traumoista.  
  
Kuulin Larilta, että niiden valmentaja oli saanut potkut, mistä olin tyytyväinen, sillä en todellakaan halunnut Larin tai kenenkään muunkaan joutuvan enää vaaratilaineteisiin moisen ääliön päähänpistojen takia.  
  
Jääkiekkojoukkueen uusi valmentaja oli kuulemma paljon tiukempi mutta myös taitavampi, mistä Lari oli hyvillään, ja mua ilostutti, kun Lari oli niin innoissaan asiasta.   
  
Yritin parhaani mukaan yrittää unohtaa mun ihastukseni, mutta se oli helpommin sanottu kuin tehty. Aina, kun Lari hymyili mulle, kehui mua tai vaan oli mun kanssa, mun tunteet vain voimistuivat ilman, että pystyin mitenkään estämään sitä. Mä olin niin pulassa.   
  
Mun onnekseni Lari ei kuitenkaan vaikuttanut siltä, että olisi huomannut yhtään mitään erikoista mun käytöksessäni. Siitä olin hyvin helpottunut, koska en todellakaan halunnut kertoa Larille homoudestani – ainakaan vielä. Pelkäsin, että se hylkäisi mut heti, jos saisi tietää.  
  
”Mitä sä mietit?” Lari kysyi, kun me oltiin menossa Mooseen koulupäivän jälkeen, ”sun naama on taas ihan rutussa.”  
  
Mä pudistin päätäni. ”En mitään tärkeetä”, vakuutin ja yritin pitää kasvonilmeeni kurissa. Lari näytti epäilevältä, mutta ei sanonut asiasta enempää. Huokaisin helpotuksesta ja soimasin itseäni ties monennenko kerran siitä, että olin antanut itseni mennä ihastumaan oikein kunnolla ystävääni.


	6. Chapter 6

**Luku 5**  
  
Kesäloma oli vuoden parasta aikaa. Se oli aina ollut ja tulisi aina olemaankin, ainakin niin kauan, kun vielä olin koulussa. Mun eka lukiovuosi oli mennyt paljon paremmin kuin olin ikinä osannut kuvitellakaan, ja mun faija vaikutti tyytyväiseltä mun arvosanoihin.   
  
Kaikkia kunnia mun menestyksestä kuului Eliakselle, mutta en mä siitä viitsinyt faijalle mitään sanoa. Annoin sen oman rauhani takia kuvitella, että sen poika oli oikeasti fiksu ja hyvä koulussa, vaikka totuus olikin ihan toinen.   
  
Kuten aina lomalla, mä laiskottelin, lojuin välillä rannalla tsekkailemassa mimmejä ja välillä kävin lätkätreeneissä, joita tietysti piti olla myös kesäisin. Kaisa oli jo aikaa sitten kyllästynyt muhun ja hankkinut itselleen jonkun toisen, eikä mua voinut vähempää kiinnostaa. Mä löytäisin varmana jonkun vielä kuumemman muijan.   
  
Elias oli ilokseni myös kesäihminen ja se tuli aika usein mun seurakseni rannalle. Yhdessä me vertailtiin muijia ja mietittiin, mikä teki jostain toisesta kuumemman kuin mitä joku toinen oli. Olin tosin huomannut, että Elias näytti arvostavan naisissa ihan eri asioita kuin mä.   
  
Toinen asia, jonka olin huomannut, oli se, että Elias ei kovin kauan jaksanut mimmeistä kiinnostua. Se kyllä katseli niitä, kun ulkonäöstä oli puhe, mutta siirsi sitten aiheen vaihduttua huomionsa välittömästi muualle, kun taas mä tuijotin niitä bikinivartaloita häpeilemättä koko ajan. No, jäipä mulle ainakin enemmän, kun Elias ei vaikuttanut järin kiinnostuneelta.  
  
Kyllä mä ihmettelin sen käytöstä, mutta Elias vakuutti mulle, että sitä ei vain seurustelu kiinnostanut, koska halusi keskittyä täysillä lukioon. Mä pyörittelin sille silmiäni, mutta kai mun piti olla tyytyväinen, sillä Eliaksella olisi sinkkuna varmasti enemmän aikaa mun koulumenestyksen parantamiseen kuin varattuna.   
  
Kuten joka vuosi, loppukesä ja sen mukana koulujen alku tuli aivan liian nopeasti. Mä olin yhä vakaasti sitä mieltä, että kaikkein opiskelijoiden tulisi saada vähintään kolmen kuukauden kesäloma – ei kaksi kuukautta riittänyt mihinkään.  
  
Elias oli lähtenyt heinäkuun loppupuolella Brysseliin, ja olin huomannut, että mun elämästä oli puuttunut jotain tosi suurta vain, koska Elias ei ollut Helsingissä. Olin enemmän kuin helpottunut, kun pari päivää ennen kuin koulu alkoi, sain sen takaisin.  
  
Koulussa oli paljon uusia naamoja kesän jälkeen, ja niiden mukana yksi aivan tyrmäävän kaunis muija, jonka päätin saalistaa itselleni. Yksi lätkäfrendi tiesi kertoa, että kyseinen muija ei ollut ekaluokkalainen vaan kakkonen, joka oli vaihtanut lukiota muutettuaan Helsinkiin jostain korvesta.   
  
Mä pääsinkin kontaktiin kyseisen typykän kanssa heti ekana päivänä, kun se asteli samaan luokaan mun ja Eliaksen kanssa.  
  
”Mä niin saleen saan ton muijan”, sanoin Eliakselle virneen kera, mutta sen sijaan, että Elias olisi virnistänyt takaisin tai kannustanut mua mitenkään, se näytti hapanta naamaa. ”Mikä sulla on?” ihmettelin kulmat kurtussa.  
  
”Ei mikään”, se kivahti vastaukseksi ja paineli sitten istumaan. Mä katosoin hyvin kummastuneena sen perään, mutta pudistin sitten päätäni ja päätin miettiä Eliasta myöhemmin, sillä mulla oli toinen päämäärä sillä hetkellä.   
  
*  
  
Mä katselin kateellisena, kun Lari asteli ruskeahiuksisen tytön luo itsevarmana ja alkoi heti leperrellä sille jotain. Mä tuhahdin ja käänsin katseeni pois, koska en halunnut kiduttaa itseäni katsomalla sitä show’ta.   
  
Kesäloma oli ollut ihan mahtava, koska Lari oli ollut mun ilman, että kukaan muija oli kiehnännyt sen kyljessä. Olin salaa toivonut, että Lari pysyisi sinkkuna vielä kesän jälkeenkin, mutta se toivo oli näköjään ollut turha. Totta kai Larin piti saada joku vosu imagoaan kohentamaan heti, kun koulut alkoivat.   
  
Kyllä mä tiesin, että oli ihan turhaa olla kateellinen, koska Lari ei ikinä olisi mun, mä olin sille vain ystävä ja koulutehtävissä auttaja. Tiesin myös sen, että jos en saisi tunteitani kuriin, ajaisin lopulta Larin pois enkä mä kestäisi sitä.  
  
”Se on jo nyt ihan mehuissa muhun”, kuulin kuin jostain kaukaa, ja se sai mut havahtumaan mietteistäni.  
  
”Mitä?” kysyin ja keskityin Lariin, joka oli palannut viereeni ja näytti erittäin tyytyväiseltä itseensä.  
  
”Sarita”, se sanoi, ”siis toi muija.”   
  
Mä tyydyin hymähtämään ja yritin pitää ilmeeni iloisena. ”Kiva”, sanoin ja väläytin Larille hymyn. ”Ja hei, sori se äskeinen”, tunsin sitten tarvetta sanoa.  
  
Lari heilautti kättään vähättelevästi. ”Ei se mitään, mä tiiän, ettet sä tarkottanu mitään pahaa”, se sanoi hymyillen, ja se hymy meni jälleen kerran suoraan mun sydämeen. Mä en ollut vielä kertaakaan nähnyt Larin hymyilevän kenellekään muulle sillä tavalla.   
  
Mä hymyilin takaisin. ”En niin... Mä vaan jotenkin niin totuin siihen kesällä, että sä olit mun kanssa niin paljon, et...” yritin selittää.  
  
Lari alkoi virnuilla mulle. ”Ai, sä olit mustis”, se sanoi kiusoittelevasti ja tökkäsi mua olkapäähän, ”älä huoli, kyllä mä lupaan edelleen huomioida suakin.”   
  
Poskiani alkoi kuumottaa ja näykkäsin huultani, jottei hullaantunut hymyni päässyt kunnolla valloilleen.   
  
Viikkoa myöhemmin Lari ja Sarita olivat pari, mutta mun helpotuksekseni se suhde ei ollut kauan kestänyt. Lokakuussa Larilla olikin sitten jo Miisa, jota seurasi Tuulia ja sitten vielä Emmi.   
  
”Pitäiskö sun vähän rauhottaa tota sun tahtia?” kysyin huokaisten, kun Lari lopetti avautumisensa siitä, kuinka oli saanut Emmin ja jonkun Iiron kiinni suutelemisesta.   
  
”Mä tarviin muijan!” Lari parahti lähes epätoivoisesti, ”mun maine romuttuu, jos mä pysyn yksin liian kauan.”  
  
Huokaisin uudelleen. ”No pitäsikö sun sitten yrittää löytää joku mukava tyttö, joka ei ole mikään draamaileva teiniprinsessa?” ehdotin turhautuneena ja toivoin, että Lari lopettaisi ainaisen muijista vinkumisensa.   
  
En saanut selvää Larin vastauksesta, mutta ainakin se vaihtoi puheenaihetta, mikä sopi mulle mainiosti.  
  
*  
  
Kun tammikuu läheni loppuaan, mä aloin tosissani miettiä, olisiko Eliaksen ehdotus sittenkin varteenotettava. Mun suhteet Jessican, Ainon ja Tiian kanssa olivat myös loppuneet lyhyeen eikä mulla ollut edes paria vanhojentansseihin! Aloin jo hieman ahdistua sen suhteen.  
  
Elias oli menossa Iidan kanssa, koska Janne ei saanut osallistua, sillä oli eri koulusta. Mun mielestä oli älytöntä, ettei Iida saanut ottaa poikaystäväänsä pariksi, mutta niin se vain oli päätetty.   
  
Muutama päivä myöhemmin sain kuulla, että jopa Taalasmaan tallukka oli löytänyt parin, ja aloin tosissani olla paniikissa. ”Kuka sun mielestä olis sellanen mukava tyttö?” kysyin Eliakselta epätoivoisena ruokalassa eräänä helmikuisena pakkaspäivänä.   
  
Elias kohotti mulle kulmiaan. ”Sä voisit pyytää Ulrikaa”, se sanoi rauhallisesti ja mä kurtistin kulmiani.   
  
”Kuka se on?” ihmettelin, sillä se nimi oli täysin vieras. Elias huokaisi ja osoitti sormellaan mun taakse. Käännyin katsomaan ja näin Iidan juttelemassa jollekin vaaleahiuksiselle tytölle. ”Onks toi se?” varmistin ja tutkiskelin tyttöä – olihan se kai ihan näpsäkännäköinen. Toivoin kuitenkin, että se käyttäisi piilareita silmälasien sijaan.  
  
”Jep, ja se on sentään ihan normaali ja mukava”, Elias tokaisi, ja mä mulkaisin sitä, sillä huomasin kyllä, että se pilkkasi mun naismakua.   
  
”Okei, mä pyydän sitä”, sanoin päättäväisenä, ja Elias nyökkäsi mulle tyytyväisesti. Mä tuhahdin, sillä olin aivan varma, että Ulrikassa ei ollut mitään erityistä, ja Elias saisi syödä sanansa.


	7. Chapter 7

**Luku 6**  
  
Vahojentanssit oli kiva kokemus, vaikken mä mikään tanssija ollutkaan. Suurimman osan ajasta keskityin ihailemaan Laria juhlapuvussa, ja Iida saikin vähän väliä tökkiä mua irti tuijotuksestani. Ei se tosin paljon auttanut.  
  
Myös Lari näytti viihtyvän, vaikka ei aluksi ollutkaan ollut kovin innoissaan Ulrikan pyytämisestä tansseihin. Ulrikan kirkkaankeltainen ja tyylikäs juhlamekko erottui hyvin muiden joukosta, ja sen avulla mun oli joka kerta hyvin helppoa löytää Lari katseellani.  
  
”Onneks mä en saanut pyytää Jannea”, Iida totesi, kun me lähdettiin kohti kotia, ”sä osaat sentään tanssii.”  
  
”No, eiköhän Jannekin olis pärjänny”, hymähdin ja jälleen kerran etsin katseellani Laria, vaikka tiesinkin, että se oli lähtenyt jo aikaisemmin.   
  
Iida katsoi mua vähän säälivästi. ”Se lähti jonkun tyrkyn kanssa”, se tuhahti ja mä en voinut kuin matkia Iidaa. Ulrika oli lähtenyt ensimmäisten joukossa, ja Lari oli jäänyt vielä joksikin aikaa sen jälkeen.  
  
”Ei se jätkää oo sun arvonen”, Iida sanoi ja sai mut huokaisemaan.   
  
”Lari on mun ystävä ja se on oikeesti tosi mukava ja ihana”, sanoin Iidalle, mutta näin sen ilmeestä, ettei se edelleenkään tosissaan uskonut mua. Mä kohautin mielessäni olkapäitäni ja mietin, saisinko koskaan ketään uskomaan siihen.   
  
Kevät saapui myöhään, ja yhtäkkiä me oltiin ne koulun vanhimmat, kun abit olivat lukulomalla pänttäämässä uhkaavasti lähestyviä kirjoituksia varten.  
  
Mä astelin haluttomana kohti pukuhuonetta, josta löysin murjottavan Larin. ”Älä vaan sano, et sä oot taas eronnu”, sanoin silmiäni pyöritellen.  
  
Lari huokaisi. ”Leila oli niin takertuva ja mustasukkanen, et ei sellasta jaksais kukaan”, Lari tuhahti ja alkoi laittaa sisäpelikenkiään jalkoihinsa.   
  
Mä hymähdin ja aloin vaihtaa vaatteitani. Olin jo seonnut laskuissa, että kuinka monta tyttöystävää Larilla oli kyseisen lukuvuoden aikana ollut. Kymmenen tuskin riitti…  
  
Liikunta ei todellakaan kuulunut suosikkiaineisiini, sillä en ollut kovin urheilullinen. Lari puolestaan loisti, ja joskus mä tunsin vähän kateutta. Mutta sitten muistutin itseäni, että mä olin sitä paljon parempi lukuaineissa.   
  
Vetäessäni paitaa pois päältäni kiduttavan kaksoistunnin jälkeen vilkaisin vastapäätä olevaa Laria. Silmäni jäivät tuijottamaan ystäväni hurjan seksikästä selkää, jonka lihakset liikahtelivat pojan penkoessa tavaroitaan. En saanut silmiäni irti siitä näystä.  
  
Vasta siinä vaiheessa, kun tajusin oman kehoni alkavan reagoida näkymään, revin katseeni väkisin irti ja jatkoin nolostuneena riisumista. Onneksi liikuntatunnit olivat päivän viimeiset, joten sain jättää suihkussa käynnin kotiin. En mitenkään olisi pystynyt sillä hetkellä menemään suihkuun, sillä vaikutin pitäneeni näkymästä niin paljon, että jouduin istumaan alas peittääkseni tilani.   
  
Aloin ottaa sisäkenkiäni pois jaloistani samalla, kun ajattelin Laria, mikä ei välttämättä ollut maailman paras idea. Miten oli ylipäätään mahdollista, että joku edes oli niin komea kuin Lari? Kukaan ei koskaan ollut vienyt mun huomiota samalla tavalla.   
  
Joka päivä mua ahdisti enemmän ja enemmän se, että valehtelin Larille koko ajan. Se oli mun paras ystävä, eikö se ansainnut tietää, että kuka mä oikeasti olin? Mutta en mä ikinä pystynyt kertomaan, koska pelkäsin liikaa, että menettäisin sen.  
  
Havahduin tuntiessani käden olkapäälläni. ”Miks sä näytät taas tolta?” kuului Larin turhautunut ääni.  
  
”Mä vaan mietin sitä äikän tehtävää, et menikse yhtään hyvin...” aloitin nopeasti, mutta lauseeni jäi kesken, kun nostin katseeni ja huomasin Larin edessäni pelkkään pyyhkeeseen kietoutuneena. Silmäni alkoivat automaattisesti vaeltaa pojan paljaalla ylävartalolla.  
  
Kuulin Larin huokaisevan ja sanovan kyllästyneesti: ”Etköhän sä sen ihan nappiin hoitanu niin ku aina.”  
  
Siirsin katseeni ystäväni silmiin, joita Lari pyöritteli mulle. Sitten se läppäsi mua olalle ja lähti kävelemään kohti suihkuja. Seurasin Larin menoa, ja kohta se käänsi päätään mua kohti ja väläytti mulle hymyn. Mä hymyilin hieman myöhässä takaisin, ja vasta sitten, kun Lari oli huomannut mun hymyn, sen katse siirtyi takaisin menosuuntaansa.   
  
*  
  
Mä aloin olla sitä iloisempi, mitä lähemmäs kesäloma tuli, vaikka koeviikot olivatkin ihan perseestä. Mutta kiitos Eliaksen, mä selvisin niistä.   
  
Eliaksesta puheen ollen, mua oli alkanut taas hieman ihmetyttää sen käytös. Joskus se oli se iloinen mukava poika, jonka kanssa olin ystävystynyt, mutta aina vain useammin sillä oli suu mutrussa ja muutenkin näytti siltä kuin olisi eksyksissä. Ei se mulle mitään suostunut kertomaan, kun kysyin asiasta, ja se huolestutti mua.   
  
Mutta oli mulla muitakin huolia kuin Elias. Faija oli ilmoittanut mulle, että mun oli pakko mennä kesätöihin! Mun toivoma rento kesä tulisikin olemaan ankeaa puurtamista, ja sekös mua otti päähän. Kaiken lisäksi mä olin menossa faijan firmaan, niin en pääsisi siitä hetkeksikään eroon.   
  
Onneksi kuitenkin Elias ilmoitti pysyvänsä koko kesän Suomessa, niin saisin sentään hengata sen kanssa joka päivä, jos niin haluaisin. Lisäksi mä aioin selvittää, että mikä sitä vaivasi.   
  
”Mitäs jos tehtäis jotain kivaa kesällä?” ehdotin Eliakselle koulussa, kun me lähdettiin ulos matikanluokasta.   
  
”Niin kuin mitä?” Elias kysyi ja mun ilokseni sillä oli kasvoilla sen luonnollinen ja lempeä hymy, josta mä pidin ihan valtavasti.   
  
”No mennään vaik Lintsille”, sanoin virnistäen, ”ja käydään laivalla... Tai lähetään jonnekin kauemmas festareille.” Mä aloin innostua ihan kaikista niistä ja erityisesti siksi, että Elias voisi tulla mun mukaan.   
  
Elias hymyili mulle. ”Olis tosi kivaa tehdä vaikka noi kaikki”, se sanoi iloisesti, ja mä läppäsin sitä toverillisesti selkään tyytyväisenä. Ehkä duunista huolimatta kesästä tulisi hyvä.   
  
Mä olin oikeassa. Duuni oli syvältä ja ankeaa ja turhaa, mutta jotenkin mä kestin sen. Elias oli töissä sen mummin majatalossa, ja mä kävin joskus mun ruokatauoilla moikkaamassa sitä.   
  
Olin päättänyt, että mun muijajahti sai kesäksi jäädä, koska olin suoraan sanottuna korviani myöten täynnä niiden jatkuvaa kitinää ja määkimistä. Oli paljon mukavampaa olla rauhassa.   
  
Me mentiin Eliaksen kanssa Lintsille peräti kolme kertaa, ja sillä viimeisellä me saatiin Janne ja Iida seuraksi. Se oli yksi mun parhaimmista lomapäivistä ikinä. Lisäksi me käytiin festareilla Seinäjoella, Turussa ja tietysti myös Helsingissä. Laivalle me ei lopulta päästy, mutta ei se kumpaakaan kamalasti harmittanut, sillä me oltiin ehditty touhuta sen verran paljon muuta kivaa yhdessä.   
  
Kaiken kaikkiaan kesä oli ihan mahtava, ja mua harmitti, kun se jälleen kerran oli ohi niin nopeasti. Edessä oli viimeinen lukiovuosi, jonka päätteeksi olisi selviydyttävä kirjoituksista. Eikä se edes riittänyt, vaan piti myös miettiä, että mitä lukion jälkeen lähtisi tekemään.  
  
Mä olin kateellinen Eliakselle, sillä se tiesi haluavansa yliopistoon ja ainoa päänvaiva sillä oli, että mitä siellä kaikkein mieluiten haluaisi lukea.   
  
Mulla ei ollut mitään käsitystä mistään. Jatko-opinnot eivät kiinnostaneet, mutta ei työtkään. Lätkästä oli tullut mulle pelkkä harrastus, joten ei siitä mulle uraa todennäköisesti tulisi, joten olisi ihan pakko keksiä jotain muuta.  
  
Ekana koulupäivänä mä ja Elias oltiin koko päivä erillämme, mikä oli aika harvinaista. Se oli jotenkin outoa, kun mulla ei ollutkaan sitä tukea ja turvaa vieressä auttamassa mua tehtävien kanssa.   
  
”Saako tähän istua?” kysyi tuttu naisääni päivän viimeisen tunnin alkaessa. Käännyin katsomaan ja hymyilin, kun näin Ulrikan. Sillä oli päällään lyhyehkö kesämekko ja uudet silmälasit, jotka sopivat tytön kasvoihin huomattavasti paremmin kuin edelliset. Ulrikan vaaleat hiukset olivat sidottu korkealle ponihännälle, ja tytön iho oli kauniisti ruskettunut.  
  
”Joo, tietty”, vastasin hymyillen ja siirsin laukkuni pois viereiseltä tuolilta, jotta Ulrika pääsisi istumaan. ”Mites kesä meni?” kysyin.  
  
”Ihan kivasti, ja onneksi, koska oli mun viimeinen Suomessa”, tyttö kertoi ja kaivoi sitten laukustaan kirjan ja penaalin.   
  
”Miten niin viimeinen?” ihmettelin.  
  
Ulrika korjasi silmälasiensa asentoa ja siirsi sitten katseensa muhun. ”Äiti sai työpaikan Sveitsistä ja se muutti mun pikkuveljen kanssa sinne viime viikolla”, tyttö kertoi, ”mä pyysin saada käydä lukion täällä loppuun, niin me muutetaan isän kanssa vasta mun kirjotusten jälkeen sinne.”  
  
Kuuntelin mielenkiinnolla, sillä mun oma ulkomaanmatkailuni oli rajoittunut Tallinnaan ja Tukholmaan (Ukrainaa en laskenut mukaan). Musta oli aina mielenkiintoista kuulla Eliaksen juttuja Brysselistä ja nyt olin kiinnostunut Ulrikan tarinasta.  
  
”Aijaa, mitä sä siellä sitte meinaat tehdä?” kysyin uteliaana.   
  
”Mä meen paikalliseen yliopistoon ja haluun tulla opettajaksi”, Ulrika kertoi hymyillen, ”ja mun veli harrastaa jääkiekkoa, ja Sveitsissähän on tosi tasokkaita joukkueita.”   
  
Mä kiinnostuin tytöstä yhä enemmän ja enemmän, kun se jatkoi höpöttämistä Sveitsistä. Mun mielessä alkoi kehittyä suunnitelma, ja päätinkin siltä istumalta, että halusin Ulrikasta mulle uuden tyttöystävän.


	8. Chapter 8

**Luku 7**

”Siis mitä?” mä kysyin häkeltyneenä ja katselin Laria silmät selällään. Mä en voinut kuulla oikein.  
  
”Joo joo, mä oon ihan tosissani”, Lari virnisti innoissaan, kun se kertoi mulle illalla suunnitelmistaan, ”Ulrika on kohta niin lääpällään muhun, et se pyytää mut mukaan.”  
  
Mua ei kuitenkaan hymyilyttänyt enkä muutenkaan antanut Larille mitenkään innostunutta vastausta. ”Miks sä nyt yhtäkkiä haluut jonnekin Sveitsiin muuttaa?” kysyin, ja mun kulmat oli varmaan synkässä kurtussa. Musta tuntui tosi pahalta, ja yhtäkkiä Larin ilme muuttui, aivan kuin se olisi vasta tajunnut koko totuuden.  
  
”Kyllä mä tuun sua moikkamaan tänne, ja sä tuut tietty kattomaan mua”, se sanoi mulle ja asetti lohduttavana käden olkapäälleni, ”eikä tää oo edes varmaa, et Ulrika muhun ikinä tykästyy niin paljon.”  
  
”Mä en haluu, et sä meet...” mä sanoin hiljaa ja käänsin katseeni pois Larin kasvoista.  
  
”Hei... Mä en kestä, et sä näytät tolta”, kuului Larin ääni, ja mun sydäntä kuristi. Miten mä voisin näyttää iloiselta, kun Lari, mun paras ystävä, johon olin ihan toivottoman rakastunut, oli jättämässä mut?  
  
”En mä pysty tähän nyt”, sanoin melkein itku kurkussa ja pakkasin ennätysnopeasti koulukirjani. Tunsin Larin katseen porautuvan muhun, mutta musta ei ollut kohtaamaan sitä. Painelin ulos Moosesta vilkaisemattakaan taakseni.   
  
Kävin pikaisesti kääntymässä kotona ja menin sitten Taalasmaille Iidan luo purkamaan tunteitani. Musta tuntui heti paljon paremmalta, kun sain sen tehdä. Iida onnistui vakuuttamaan mulle, että Larin suunnitelma oli ihan älytön – mitä se jossain Sveitsissä muka tekisi?   
  
Lisäksi Iida vakuutti mulle, että Ulrika oli tosi fiksu (minkä mä tiesin, mutten vain kyennyt ajattelemaan selkeästi) eikä se lankeaisi Larin jalkojen juureen samalla tavalla kuin kaikki koulun bimbot, jotka Lari oli jo käynyt läpi.   
  
Mun olo oli huomattavasti parempi, kun palasin kotiin. Mä soitin Larille ja pyysin siltä anteeksi käytöstäni. Selitin, että mulla oli huono päivä, ja Larin uutiset olivat tulleet täydellisenä shokkina. Sen lisäksi sanoin, että totta kai Lari saisi muuttaa Sveitsiin, jos niin halusi.   
  
Se oli yksi vaikeimmista puheluista ikinä, mutta mä en halunnut pilata mun ja Larin välejä, joten pakotin itseni selviytymään siitä. Mä en tiennyt, mitä mä tekisin, jos Lari lähtisi ja jättäisi mut yksin.   
  
Mä yritin olla miettimättä asiaa, ja onnekseni Lari vältteli ottamasta aihetta hirvittävän usein puheeksi mun kanssa. Mua vähän harmitti, että Lari koki, ettei voinut asiasta mun kanssa puhua, mutta samalla olin helpottunut, koska en olisi kestänyt kuunnella.  
  
Kuitenkaan mä en voinut olla huomaamatta, kuinka Lari ja Ulrika lähentyivät toisiaan koko ajan ja loppusyksyllä olivat jo pari. Sain purra hammasta varsin usein, että sain pidettyä kiukun- ja mustasukkaisuudenpuuskani kurissa.  
  
*  
  
Sain ilokseni huomata, että mun suunnitelma todellakin toimi. Elias, joka ei onneksi ollut saanut enää samanlaista kohtausta kuin silloin, kun kerroin sille, jaksoi jatkuvasti kysellä multa, että miksi ihmeessä Sveitsiin oli pakko päästä.   
  
Mä en osannut vastata. Mä tiesin vain, että Ulrika oli nätti ja se oli järkevä, ja se tekisi hyvää mun maineelle. Lisäksi faija tykkäisi siitä varmasti. Sveitsissä tosin mua ei tuntisi kukaan, joten mitä väliä jollain maineella siellä olisi? Enkä mä edes osannut mitään Sveitsissä puhuttavia kieliä, englantiakin vain jotenkin.   
  
Huokaisin, kun tajusin, että Elias oli saanut mut kyseenalaistamaan suunnitelmaani oikein todella, ja kerroinkin sille niin. Yllätyksekseni Elias oli näyttänyt hyvin tyytyväiseltä, aivan kuin sen koko tarkoitus olisikin ollut saada mut luopumaan Sveitsiin muuttamisesta.   
  
Joka tapauksessa se oli toiminut, enkä mä vuodenvaihteen jälkeen ollut enää yhtään varma mistään. Ulrika oli kuitenkin mun tyttöystävä, ja pitkäaikaisin sellainen moneen vuoteen... Mä en enää tiennyt mistään mitään.  
  
Penkkarit oli hauska tapahtuma, ja mä oikeastaan muistan vain sen, että oli kylmä, ja olin naureskellut ja iloinnut Eliaksen kanssa. Ei se ollut alun perin osallistumassa siihen ”hulluuteen”, mutta mä olin onnistunut suostuttelemaan sen mukaani. Ja onneksi olin, sillä meillä oli ihan mielettömän hauska päivä.   
  
Yhteishaussa mä hain randomisti sekä yliopistoon että ammattikorkeakouluun, koska tiesin, ettei mun olisi pakko ottaa niitä paikkoja vastaan. Mikäli mut siis edes hyväksyttäisin mihinkään.  
  
Ja sitten tuli lukuloma, jonka alun mä vietin vain laiskottelemalla. Tosin kaduin sitä, kun kirjoitusten aika lähestyi, ja Elias oli lähes raivonpartaalla yrittäessään saada taottua jotain mun päähäni.   
  
Kun se tuska sitten oli viimein ohi, mä en edes muistanut kovin paljon niistä koetilanteista. Toivoin, etten mä ollut onnistunut töpeksimään kaikkea. Elias oli itseensä luottavainen ja uskoi, että mäkin pärjäsin hyvin, sillä olihan se auttanut mua pänttäämään. Ehkä se oli oikeassa, mä ainakin toivoin niin.   
  
Kirjoitusten päätyttyä meidän luokalla oli hurjat bileet. Me oltiin vuokrattu yhteisvoimin tila itsellemme ja hankittu koppakaupalla alkoholia ja muuta mukavaa.  
  
Elias tuli luonnollisesti Iidan ja Taalasmaan seurassa, ja amiksesta valmistunut Janne oli tullut kuokkavieraaksi. Ulrika poti kotona flunssaa, ja mä olin pettynyt, mutta unohdin sen aika pian, kun pikkuhiprakassa oleva Elias hylkäsi muut ystävänsä ja suorastaan liimasi itsensä mun seuraani.   
  
”Mä en vieläkään oikeen niinku tajuu, et lukio on oikeesti ohi”, mä solkotin humalassa Eliakselle yhdessä pienessä huoneessa. Mä en edes muistanut, että miksi tai miten me oltiin sinne päädytty.   
  
Elias nyökytteli mulle. ”Joo, ja nyt sä pääset sinne... sinne Sveitshii”, Elias selitti silmät harittaen, ja mun korviin sen ääni kuulosti jotenkin katkeralta.  
  
”En mä lähe sinne”, selitin, sillä olin päättänyt, etten mä halunnut jättää mun kotia tai Eliasta.  
  
”Ai...?” Elias ihmetteli silmiään räpytellen, ”mikset mee? Sähän haluut pois täält...”   
  
”No ehkä halusin... mut... sä oot tääl, enkä mä voi... tai siis niiku... sä oot mul tärkee”, sopersin ja lipitin lisää bisseä tölkistäni. Yhtäkkiä tunsin Eliaksen kädet mun ympärillä ja sen kasvot painettuna mun rintakehääni vasten. Kurtistin kulmiani.   
  
”Kiitti, et sä jäät... en mä voi olla ilman sua...” se mumisi mua vasten ja käänsi sitten kasvonsa mua kohti. Huomasin kyynelten kimmeltävän sen silmäkulmissa ja jotenkin mä jäin ihan täysin jumiin niihin uskomattoman sinisiin silmiin.  
  
Sitten yhtäkkiä, ennen kuin mä ehdin reagoida mitenkään, tunsin Eliaksen epäröivät huulet omiani vasten. Mä jähmetyin paikoilleni. Ilmeisesti mun järjenjuoksu oli sanonut sopimuksensa täysin irti, koska kohta mä huomasin vastaavaani Eliaksen suudelmaan, vaikken ollut antanut itselleni edes lupaa tehdä niin.   
  
En kyennyt hallitsemaan itseäni enää yhtään sen jälkeen, vaan kohta me revittiin vaatteita päältämme, ja mä vastailin himokkaana Eliaksen suudelmiin ja nautin, kuinka se kosketteli mua ihan joka puolelta.  
  
”Mä haluun sut...” kuului Eliaksen sanat, enkä mä kyennyt sanomaan ei, sillä mä halusin sitä ihan yhtä paljon. Mutta jossain mieleni sopukassa jokin ääni alkoi väittää kivenkovaa, että mä katuisin sitä, mutta mä hiljensin sen ja päätin sillä hetkellä seurata halujani – mihin ikinä ne mut veisikään.


	9. Chapter 9

**Luku 8**  
  
Mua hävetti enemmän kuin koskaan ennen. Makasin krapulassa kotona ja muistin edellisillasta ihan kaiken, ja todennäköisesti muisti Larikin. Mä en voinut tajuta, miten olin sillä tavalla menettänyt kontrollini täysin ja suudellut Laria. Eikä siinä edes ollut kaikki, vaan...  
  
Painoin kasvoni vasten tyynyäni ja tukahdutin epätoivoisen huudahdukseni. Mä olin ihan varma, että Lari vihasi mua eikä haluaisi nähdä mua enää ikinä. Miten _mä_ kehtaisin edes nähdä sitä enää?   
  
Iida oli mennyt yöksi Jannen luo, joten en voinut sillekään purkautua mokastani, ja Tale ei edes tiennyt mitään mun homoudesta tai siitä, että olin ihastunut Lariin.   
  
Oveeni koputettiin, ja kehoni kiristyi välittömästi – mä en todellakaan halunnut tavata yhtään ketään. Mutta totta kai ovi avautui, ja kuulin faijani äänen: ”Noni, nouses ylös jo pikkuhiljaa, sä oot maannu siellä koko päivä.”  
  
Pudistin päätäni haluttomana ja kuulin faijani huokaisevan. ”Mä en haluun nähä ketään enkä puhuu kenellekään”, mä mutisin ja toivoin faijan häipyvän.  
  
Mutta ei se tietenkään niin tehnyt, vaan sai seuraavilla sanoillaan mut lähes panikoimaan: ”No et varmaan, jos ne sun eiliset jutut pitää paikkansa.”   
  
_Mitä ihmettä mä oon menny sanomaan?_ kauhistelin mielessäni ja hyvin vastahakoisesti käänsin kasvoni faijaani kohti. ”Mitä sä tarkotat?” kysyin hermostuneena.   
  
Faija huokaisi. ”Sitä, miten sä kerroit eilen yöllä olevas homo ja mennees sänkyyn sun parhaan ystävän kanssa, joka on hetero”, tuli hyvin kuiva ääni. Mun sydän pomppasi mun kurkkuun – en voinut uskoa, että olin mennyt kertomaan faijalle kännissä, että olin homo!  
  
”Aamiainen” oli varsin vaivaantunut, kun faija kuulusteli mua ja mäkätti siitä, että mun olisi heti pitänyt kertoa sille. Ja sitten se alkoi saarnata Larista ja siitä, miten mä olin vietellyt sen sänkyyn.  
  
Sanomattakin oli selvää, että olin hyvin helpottunut päästessäni pois kotoa. Tekosyyksi olin antanut sovitun tapaamisen Talen kanssa ja talsin innottomana kohti Moosea.   
  
Kahvilasta löysin Larin ja mä nielaisin hermostuneena. Lari huomasi mut heti, ja mä näin sen kylmästä katseesta, että se ei tulisi ikinä antamaan mulle anteeksi. Mun teki mieli juosta karkuun, kun Lari nousi ylös tuolistaan ja lähti kävelemään mua kohti.   
  
”Mä en haluu nähdä sua enää ikinä”, se ärjäisi kiukkuisennäköisenä ja sai mut lähes murtumaan. Mä nyökkäsin apeana ja laskin katseeni. ”Mä lähen huomenna Ulrikan kanssa Sveitsiin”, kuulin sitten, ja ne sanat iskivät suoraan mun sieluun.  
  
Kohotin järkyttyneenä katseeni Lariin. ”Miks?” kysyin ja mä toivoin enemmän kuin koskaan, että saisin tehdyn tekemättömäksi.   
  
”Siks, koska mä vihaan sua enkä todellakaan aio olla sun kanssa enää hetkeekään!” Lari raivosi, ja tunsin kyynelten alkavan täyttää silmiäni. Mikään, mitä mulle oli koskaan sanottu, ei ollut ikinä satuttanut niin paljon.   
  
Mä niiskaisin säälittävästi. ”Okei...” sanoin sitten heiveröisellä äänellä, ”ehkä se on parempi niin, koska mä rakastan sua enkä pysty enää olemaan sulle vaan pelkkä ystävä.”  
  
Nostaessani katseeni takaisin Lariin, se näytti kireältä, muttei enää vihaiselta. Ihan kuin sen katseessa olisi ollut peräti häivähdys hämmennystä. Mä niiskaisin uudelleen ja pyyhin kyyneleet hihallani.   
  
”Toivottavasti sä oot onnellinen Sveitsissä”, tokaisin ja käänsin sitten selkäni ja painelin hissiin ennen kuin murtuisin täysin Larin edessä.   
  
*  
  
Tunsin oloni ihan hirveäksi, kun vain ajattelinkin, mitä olin Eliaksen kanssa päätynyt tekemään. Vaikka mua kadutti se ihan vietävästi, enemmän mua kiukutti se, että Elias oli valehdellut mulle koko lukion ajan.   
  
Mä en voinut tajuta, miksei se voinut kertoa mulle aikaisemmin? Oliko se todella kuvitellut, että mä viskaisin sen sivuun, mun ylivoimaisesti parhaimman ja tärkeimmän ystävän, vaan siksi, että se sattui olemaan homo? No okei, ehkä mä olisin lukion alkupuolella sen saattanut tehdä, mutta mä olin muuttunut paljon sen jälkeen.   
  
Siitä huolimatta mä en voinut antaa Eliakselle anteeksi sen petosta ja päätin, että mun oli parempi Sveitsissä Ulrikan kanssa, ihmisen, joka luotti muhun eikä käyttänyt ystävyyttä mun kanssa hyväkseen.   
  
Mä en edes suostunut miettimään, miltä seksi Eliaksen kanssa oli tuntunut, koska mä pelkäsin, että ei se ollut ollut ollenkaan niin vastenmielistä kuin halusin sen olleen. Ja turha sitä edes oli miettiä, sillä mä olin päätökseni tehnyt ja oli aika ilmoittaa siitä myös muille.   
  
Faija sanoi tulevansa mun mukaan – ei pysyvästi, mutta vähäksi aikaa, jotta se varmistuisi siitä, että mä tosiaan pärjäisin ulkomailla. Mulle se oli ihan okei, koska kelpuutin ihan minkä tahansa, kunhan vain pääsisin pois Suomesta ja eroon Eliaksesta.   
  
Seuraavana päivänä mulla oli varsin haikea olo, sillä olin jättämässä kotini ja kaikki muistoni taakseni, mutta mä tiesin, että mulla olisi parempi Sveitsissä. Siltikin, vaikka olin miten hiilenä Eliakselle, mua ahdisti lähteä ilman sitä.   
  
Faija aikoi tulla lentokentälle suoraan duunista, joten mun oli raahattava itse itseni Helsinki-Vantaalle. Päätin ottaa bussin, mutta jäin kuitenkin liian aikaisin pois, jotta saisin raitista ilmaa ja vähän aikaa ajatella.   
  
Kävelin varsin hitaasti lähemmäs määränpäätäni ja mietin, miten paljon mun elämä oli kolmessa vuodessa muuttunut. Suurin syy siihen oli Elias, enkä mä voinut vieläkään kieltää sitä, miten tärkeä, jopa rakas, siitä oli mulle tullut.   
  
Yhtäkkiä mä en taaskaan tiennyt enää mistään mitään. Elias oli mulle rakas, mutta mitä hittoa se oikein tarkoitti? Eihän se voinut olla, että... että mä tunsin sitä kohtaan jotain syvempää kuin ystävyyttä?   
  
Pysähdyin keskelle katua. Näin mielessäni Eliaksen hymyilevät kasvot, ja rintaani alkoi puristaa. _Miten mä voin jättää sen?_ mietin surkeana, mutta samalla tiesin, etten voinut saada molempia. Ulrika odotti mua lentokentällä, mutta mä en pystynyt liikkumaan.  
  
Oli valinnan paikka. Ulrika oli ihan täydellinen tyttö, just sellainen, jonka olin aina halunnut, mutta Elias... Elias oli mun paras ystävän, joka tuki mua ihan eri tavalla kuin kukaan koskaan ennen – edes Janne tai Ulrika. Mä en tiennyt, miten mä pärjäisin ilman Eliasta. Mutta mä en myöskään tiennyt, että voisinko olla sille sitä, mitä se toivoi mun olevan...  
  
Vilkaisin rannekelloani ja huomasin olevani jo myöhässä. Sydämeni repi mua kahteen suuntaan, mutta kyllä mä tiesin, mitä mun piti tehdä. Lähdin juoksemaan kohti lentokenttää matkalaukku perässäni kolisten. Vielä ei saanut olla liian myöhäistä – mä uskoin viimein tietäväni, mitä mä halusin.


	10. Chapter 10

**Luku 9**  
  
Mun katseeni siirtyi väkisin vähän väliä sänkyni vieressä olevan työpöydän päällä seisovaan kelloon, vaikka yritin keskittyä lukemaan pääsykoekirjaa. Tiesin ihan tarkkaan, milloin Larin lento lähtisi – milloin se lentäisi kohti uutta elämäänsä tyttöystävänsä kanssa.  
  
En oikein vieläkään käsittänyt, että olin menettämässä parhaan ystäväni – sen, jolle halusin kertoa ensimmäisenä ihan kaiken. _Miks hitossa mun piti mennä rakastuun siihen?_ kirosin mielessäni, mutta se oli jo myöhäistä. Enemmän kuitenkin kaduin sitä, että olin mennyt Larin kanssa sänkyyn. Mun olisi pitänyt tietää, että se pilaisi meidän välit.   
  
Mä yritin lohduttautua sillä, että ainakin Larilla oli nyt mukava ja fiksu tyttö eikä mitään pinnallista idioottia. Mä halusin Larin olevan onnellinen, ja Ulrika ihan varmasti toisi sitä Larille.  
  
Kello löi 17.10. Lari oli jo lentokentällä, ja 25 minuutin päästä se jättäisi mut. Se tosiasia toi kyyneleitä silmiini, ja räpsyttelin niitä ärtyneenä pois – omapahan oli syyni, että niin oli käynyt. Se oli mun vika, enkä voinut syyttää kuin itseäni, vaikka miten sen yritin kieltää.  
  
Yhtäkkiä huoneeni ovi kolahti auki, ja mä hätkähdin. Kirja putosi pois käsistäni lattialle mun kääntyessä automaattisesti katsomaan tulijaa. Mun sydämeni takoi rinnassani kuin viimeistä päivää: se oli Lari.  
  
”Mitä sä täällä teet?” kysyin hölmistyneenä silmieni seuratessa Larin jokaista pienintäkin liikettä. Miksi ihmeessä se oli mun huoneessa? Näin varmaan omiani.  
  
”Nouse ylös”, Lari sanoi tiukasti sulkiessaan huoneeni oven. Lari oli siis ihan oikeasti siinä.  
  
”Mä luulin, et tein asiani jo selväks”, tokaisin sen määräilevälle äänensävylle. Sanat, jotka Lari oli eilen mulle sanonut, satuttivat edelleen.   
  
”Nouse ylös”, Lari toisti tuijottaen mua tiiviisti.  
  
”Mee pois”, sanoin anelevasti, ”on ihan tarpeeks vaikeeta, et mä tiiän sun lähtevän sen kultas kaa pois... Mä en kestä enää nähä sua.”  
  
Lari ilme muuttui vähän vaikeaksi. ”Nouse nyt ylös! Mä haluun tehä jotain, mut en voi, jos sä makaat siinä”, se sanoi vähän turhautuneenkuuloisesti.  
  
_Haluut varmaan vetää mua turpaan_ , mietin masentuneena, mutta nousin kuitenkin lopulta huokaisten ylös sängystäni. Asetin käteni puuskaan ja katsoin Laria ilmeettömänä. Mä halusin hoitaa asian äkkiä, jotta mun ei tarvitsisi kärsiä yhtään pidempään kuin oli pakko.  
  
Mua alkoi hermostuttaa, kun Lari lähti kävelemään määrätietoisennäköisenä mua kohti eikä se näyttänyt pysähtyvän ollenkaan. Silmäni laajenivat, kun me oltiin ihan kasvot vastakkain. Seuraavaksi yllätyin niin pahasti, että melkein menetin tasapainoni, kun tunsin Larin painavan huulensa omiani vasten.  
  
Olin täysin häkeltynyt, enkä siinä tilassa tajunnut edes vastata suudelmaan. Kun Lari irtaantui huulistani, sen kasvoilla oli pieni, hellä hymy, juuri se, joka oli tarkoitettu ainoastaan mulle ja joka sai perhosparven villiintymän sisälläni. En voinut estää mieltäni täyttymästä toivolla – oliko Lari ihan oikeasti valinnut mut?  
  
”Elias”, Lari aloitti katsoen mun koko ajan silmiin, ”sä oot mun paras ystävä, ja musta tuntuu, et mä oon rakastumassa suhun.”   
  
Mä tuijotin Laria silmät selällään uskomatta korviani. ”Sä... mitä...?” sopersin ja tunsin yhtäkkiä kyynelten taas alkavan täyttää silmiäni. _Lari rakastaa mua?_ ihmettelin.  
  
Lari hymyili mulle ja auttoi mut takaisin sängylleni istumaan. ”Kyl mä tarkotin sitä”, se sanoi ja sipaisi hellästi peukalollaan mun poskea.   
  
Uskalsin itsekin alkaa hymyillä, mutta vakavoiduin sitten. ”Mut sunhan piti lähtee Sveitsiin”, sanoin ja näin, kuinka Larikin menetti hymynsä.  
  
”Niin piti”, se huokaisi ja istahti mun viereeni. ”Ulrika lähti yksin, ja faija on ihan raivona.”  
  
Lari alkoi selittää mulle, että se oli kiiruhtanut lentokentälle ja kertonut ihan kaiken siitä, miten ei voinut jättää mua, koska tajusi olevansa hyvin todennäköisesti rakastunut muhun. En voinut pitää hymyäni kurissa, vaikka tiesin, että asia oli vakava.   
  
Kuulemma Ilkka oli raivostunut ihan silmittömästi ja rynnännyt pois paikalta, ja Ulrika... se oli alkanut itkeä ihan hysteerisesti ja haukkunut Lari kaikilla mahdollisilla kirosanoilla, jotka tiesi.   
  
”Sit se veti mua avokämmenellä poskelle ja lähti turvatarkastukseen”, Lari lopetti, ja vasta sitten tajusin katsoa pojan kasvoja tarkemmin: toinen Larin poskista oli punainen.   
  
Mä hipaisin sitä pienesti, ja Lari irvisti. ”Haluutsä tohon jotain?” kysyin, mutta Lari pudisti mulle päätään.  
  
”En”, se sanoi, ”mä oon ansainnut ton kivun.” Sitten Lari suuteli mua uudestaan, ja mä huokaisin onnesta. En voinut uskoa, että Lari oli oikeasti mun vieressä ja vielä suuteli mua, mutta totta se oli.  
  
Me suudeltiin vartalot kiinni toisissamme kaikessa rauhassa ilman, että se johti yhtään mihinkään. Se sopi mulle mainiosti, koska kyllä me ehdittäisiin tutustua toisiimme intiimimmin myöhemminkin – olihan meillä koko loppuelämä aikaa.

 

**Loppu**


End file.
